Drunk YuYu
by the storys are over now
Summary: well, like the title says, its the reikai tentei gets drunk and whind up in a karaoke place and its what they do and sing when they get drunk. some MAYJOR ooc by Hiei and some ooc with the others. R&R plz.


tommiG: Hello all. This is just a little story I thought of when I was bored at the doctors office waiting from my mother to finish. And just to let you know I am the narrator of the story. Now, let get started!

The story begins with Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara. Drunk. In a karaoke bar. And they are all on stage as a strange melody begins to play….

Yusuke: I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world. Life in plastic…it's fantastic! (throws his hand in the air)

Yoko Kurama: You can brush my hair (runs his hand over his hair). Undress me every where. Imagination life is your creation.

All: Come on Barbie lets go party!

Kuwabara: (hopping from one foot to the other) I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world. Life in plastic…it's fantastic!

Hiei: You can brush my hair (runs his hands through his hair). Undress me every where. Imagination life is your creation.

Kurama: (dancing) I'm a blonde little girl in a fantasy world. Dress me up make me talk I'm your dolly.

Yusuke: You're my doll rock and roll. Feel the glamour in pink. Kiss me here touch me there hanky panky. (playfully glares at audience)

Hiei: You can touch. You can play. If you say I'm always yours. Oo oh oo.

Kurama: (swings his hips) I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world. Life in plastic…it's fantastic!

Yusuke: You can brush my hair. Undress me every where (takes his shirt off). Imagination life is your creation.

All: Come on Barbie lets go party!

Hiei: I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world. Life in plastic…it's fantastic! (Throws both arms up)

Kuwabara: You can brush my hair. Undress me every where. Imagination life is your creation.

All: Come on Barbie lets go party!

Kuwabara & Yusuke: (steps in time with the "ah"s) ah ah ah (slides) yeah

All: (marches) Come on Barbie lets go party!

Hiei & Kurama: Oo oh oo

All: (cheerleader style) Come on Barbie lets go party!

Kuwabara & Yusuke: (step, step, step) ah ah ah (slide) yeah

All: Come on Barbie lets go party!

Hiei & Kurama: Oo oh oo

Kuwabara: Make me walk make me talk do whatever you please.

Hiei: I can act like a star I can beg on my knees. (drops to his knees)

Kurama: Come jump in. Be my friend. Let us do it again.

Yusuke: Hit the town, fool around let's go party.

Yoko Kurama:  You can touch. You can play. If you say I'm always yours.

Kurama: You can touch. You can play. If you say I'm always yours.

All: Come on Barbie lets go party!

Kuwabara & Yusuke: (3 steps) ah ah ah (slide) yeah

All: Come on Barbie lets go party!

Hiei & Kurama: (spins in place) Oo oh oo  

All: Come on Barbie lets go party!

Kuwabara & Yusuke: (3 steps) ah ah ah (slide) yeah

All: Come on Barbie lets go party!

Hiei & Kurama: (ballerina twirl) Oo oh oo

Yusuke: I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world. Life in plastic…it's fantastic! (throws his hand up)

Yoko Kurama: You can brush my hair. Undress me every where. Imagination life is your creation.

All: Come on Barbie lets go party!

Hiei: I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world. Life in plastic…it's fantastic!

Kurama: You can brush my hair. Undress me every where (takes shirt off). Imagination life is your creation.

Hiei: You can touch. You can play. If you say I'm always yours. Oo oh oo.

Kuwabara: I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world. Life in plastic…it's fantastic!

Yusuke: You can brush my hair. Undress me every where. Imagination life is your creation.

All: Come on Barbie lets go party!

Hiei: I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world. Life in plastic…it's fantastic! (twirls)

Kuwabara: You can brush my hair. Undress me every where. Imagination life is your creation.

All: Come on Barbie lets go party!

Kuwabara & Yusuke: (step, step, step) ah ah ah (slide) yeah

All: Come on Barbie lets go party!

Hiei & Kurama: Oo oh oo

Yusuke: I'm having so much fun

Kuwabara: we're only getting started

Hiei: I love you guys!

tommiG: (laughing) um well, I'm going to go hide from the fan girls now, please review and tell me if you want me to do more of these. (get hit in the head with a random object from a fan girl) um….okay I'm gonna run now. Remember, review!


End file.
